child_of_heavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Mui
Mui is a character in the story Child of Heaven. He was also raised in Matlock Orphanage along with Eve and Samara during their childhood, althought he wasn't a close friend to Samara and Eve back then. He only managed to get close to Eve during their times when they were taken as slaves for the R-System. Appearance When he was much younger, Mui had short hair and large brown eyes. His skin is light mocha color with strong eyebrows. When he was at the Orphanage, Mui was usually dressed in a button up shirt and short pants. Currently in the story, Mui has long hair falling down upon his shoulder with his face showing signs of a beard. He bears a horizontal scar upon his nose, something he had gotten during his time as a slave in the R-System. He now wears the cloak of the Crime Sorciere independent guild. About Mui Unlike Samara, Mui's past was revealed in the story. He himself had revealed to Eve that he ran away from home when he was just a child. After his parent's passing, Mui's Uncle remained the only family he had left thought the young boy wasn't proud of the later, describing him as a "pathetic drunk that could barely hold his life together". Seeing that his Uncle life wasn't going anywhere for him, Mui had run away from his home and into the world to try to find a better life which was easier said than done. Without money and too young to work, Mui had become homeless and begging at the side of the road to find something to eat. The young man, however, decided to start stealing food to be able to get something to eat and it was the way he had crossed path with Sasha Matlock. The woman instead of calling the authority on the boy decided to take him to Matlock Orphanage so that he could have a better life rather than stealing and Mui had accepted the offer a year before Eve herself had arrived in the Orphanage. During his stay there, Mui had become quite popular during his stay in the Orphanage. Then, a year later, both him and Eve got taken to the R-System while they were out shopping in the town local store and taken into slavery. Mui was always looking out for Eve during their stay there making sure to protect her whenever she could with Eve's younger age than him...though despite everything he did, he couldn't stop the cult from separating them. During the revolt, Mui was freed along with the slaves that where in his cell by Eve and they had managed to overcome the cults keeping them prisoner for the past years they were kept there. Mui was also tricked by Jellal just as Sho, Millianna and Wally, believing that Eve and Erza had betrayed them to their fates. He spent the next few years working for Jellal at building the Tower and even had dealing with the dark guild Titan's Spirit and was the one who brought Eve to the Tower on Jellal's order. He was ultimately defeated by Eve during the Tower of Heaven Arc. After the arc, despite everything he had done, he was forgiven by Eve before deciding parting way from the group to try to find his own freedom the same night Sho, Wally, Millianna and Simon had left Erza. Mui had gone on his own journey visiting Matlock Orphanage first and was as surprised to hear of Sasha Matlock's passing even paying his respect to the woman at her grave. He became a focal point in the Metarmophis Arc when he showed up to save Eve from Hellfire when they destroyed Eve's apartment building in Oak Town, with the girl still in it. Mui had showed worry for Eve when he noticed that something wasn't right with her and he had managed to escape from her battle with Eve and went straight to Fairy Tail to find Erza for help. Thanks to his quick thinking, they had managed to track down Eve and Erza had sealed her power away from her. Mui had stayed in Magnolia for the Daphnee Arc as well as the Cherry Blossom Festival celebration. When Eve had told him he could join Fairy Tail, Mui declined, saying that he had more growing up to do after working under Jellal for so long. He also left with Samara and had been staying with the girl ever since until he learned of Eve's disappearance on Tenrou Island. Mui had gone to search for Eve but had lost hope of ever finding her alive. Samara had tried to cheer him up but Mui felt guilt for it, like he could have done something to help Eve survive the day and he revealed to her that he was no different than Hellfire who had captured her even thought Samara didn't believe him, telling him he had changed but whatever Samara had done, she couldn't help her friend. During the Falling Stars chapter, Mui was tracked down by Meredy in a random bar where the man was wasting his life away in a bottle and took him to Ultear. Ultear revealed then to him that she was the true mastermind behind Jellal loosing his mind, and her desire to break Jellal out of prison. Mui had blamed her for everything that had happened but refused to kill her, wanting the woman to live with the guilt of what she had done, refusing to help them. He later changed his mind when Ultear showed him a newspaper. Mui became a member of the newly formed Crime Sorciere with Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy destroying Dark Guild whenever they go and he was the one who comforted Eve when she lost her power when it was sealed away. Mui was also the one who took Fairy Tail to the Hellfire Headquarter so that they could break her out. Mui once again reappeared during the Grand Magic Games Arc, firstly appearing during the Ryuuzetsu Lands. He also was the one who fought against future Sakura when Eve had been under the Changeling and he is one of hte few that know Eve isn't fully human. Magic During the Time he was working with Jellal and building the Tower of Heaven, Mui had learned a type of magic called '''Space Manipulation Magic. '''This ability allows him to manipulate a specific type of area and manipulate it's space and control it at will. Here is a list of the many spells he used. '''Dark Space: '''Mui used this spell as a wave of blackness to cancel out Eve's attack during their battle at the Tower of Heaven Arc. '''Space Manipulation: '''This spell allows Mui to control a specific type of area and bend the rules of physic to his will. He used it to create spikes from growing off the ground which is a form he could manipulate the area into. '''Space Manipulation, Earth Prison: '''Mui direct his magic at the Earth and manipulate it into a sand to trap his enemies so they can't escape. '''Space Destruction: '''With this spell, Mui can turn the area around his enemy into a living explosion. He used a type of magic like this on Eve multiple times. '''Space Explosion: '''Mui use this spell to project the explosion at the enemy rather than the area itself. '''Space Launch: '''With this spell powering up his fist, Mui can launch people in the air with a powerful strike. '''Space Lancer: '''Unlike the name predict, Mui's attack isn't a lance but a ball of magic he can thrown at his enemies. '''Time-Space Manipulation: '''This is a teleporting spell Mui uses often to get away in dangerous situations. He uses it on himself and can also use it on other people by just a touch of his hand. The sensation take some time to get used to for when he used it on Erza and Gajeel, the two were a little green in the face. '''Ultimate Space, Super Nova: '''The strongest in Mui's spell, but it's full effect is unknown for Eve had managed to destroy it before it could fully form. TRIVIA * Mui's last name has yet to be revealed, as well as his age and birthday. * In his Falling Stars chapter, Mui was found drinking his life away by Meredy. Ironically, it was the same reason he ran away from home as a child since his Uncle had the same problem. * Mui's name is the only name that stayed the same since i chose it for him. * Lucy mistaken Mui for Eve's boyfriend but Eve had told her that it wasn't the case. * Mui's magic take some inspiration from both Trafalga Law Devil Fruit ability and the Fourth Hokage signature Flying Raijin Jutsu.